With the economic development and improvement of living standards, emporiums, supermarkets, warehouses and other large shopping places capable of storing articles are gradually rising.
Complex types of articles are placed in emporiums, supermarkets, warehouses and other places, while there are thousands of categories and quantities of the articles and the placing positions thereof are not sure; therefore, it will usually spend much time for a user to find an article to be searched in these places, which results in slow efficiency and great inconvenience.